Reborn Moonlight
by SpaceIsEndless
Summary: SI/OC; She was reborn in a world that's not only nearly an exact replica of her own but so, so different and as someone that is, quite literally, in the middle of everything, even when she doesn't want to be.
1. one

**I don't own _Sailor Moon. _****It rightfully belongs to ****its rightful owner.**

**So, I've had this idea in my mind for a while and I know I should be working on my other stories, ****but my head fills with so many ideas.**

**I was inspired to write this after reading the amazing, **_Rabbit on the Moon _**by **_The Butterfly Defect_. **It's such a great dark turn on the Sailor Moon universe. I highly recommend it if you like OC's.**

**This won't be as dark. _Hopefully. _Nah, trust me. I can't really write dark stuff for shit.**

**This ****_will _be slightly auish.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a hospital in the city of Lisbon, a nineteen year old girl died. Yup, that girl was me.

I won't go into details about _how _I died because we'd be here for a long time but I did do that. I _died_. End of _that _story.

After that, after the _long _and dreadful darkness and nothingness, there was this _something_ I can't quite explain. There was this _pull_ and whether I wanted to follow it or not, there I went, straight towards it and it was like I _settled _somewhere and I'm not sure _what _happened? I could almost say that it had felt like someone was there with me, a second person. But I could not touch them, no matter how I wanted. It was like they were protected by something but I forcely _reached out _and the thing protecting **broke **and suddenly I didn't feel like _me _anymore. I wasn't _me_, the girl who didn't have many friends but had a couple that she trusted with her life and while she wasn't exactly the most selfless person, she still did her best to help anyone with anything.

I was _someone _else.

And after that, I think I _dreamed_.

I remember going through _images_, thousands and thousands of them and they weren't _mine. _Images of a castle on the moon (?) with the Earth hovering near it, of people I didn't know, of laughter and crying I never went through. They didn't feel like anyone's really but they became _mine. _They _stored _themselves in a corner of my mind, ready to resurface whenever they were needed.

And _then _I kind of, sort of, got myself reborn in the process. Why? No idea. Why me? Hell if I know. But there was that thing with the images and the _pulling _and the feeling like someone else and after a while . . . I was looking at the blurry (because my eyesight wasn't completely developed and boy, as a baby, faces are _huge_) face of the nurse and then at my new mother's blurry face.

I went hysterical.

Reincarnation was never a concept I thought of while I was living _Before_. I knew of it but never really considered anything of it. It wasn't necessary for me to know a lot about it. It could or not exist and I was fine with knowing just that.

So, _actually _dying and being reborn really sent me down an hysterical path.

Really. I couldn't stop screaming and crying. But maybe those were also my new baby instincts. A mix of the two, I suppose.

I got reborn in some city in _Japan _of all places as Usagi Tsukino, the daughter of Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino, future older sister to Shingo Tsukino.

The name had rang a bit familiar but I didn't think much of it.

Why was I reborn in _Japan _after living my previous life in the small country of Portugal, I have no idea. Maybe the world decided that it was time for a change for me.

And I would have to learn Japanese and all its symbols and drawings of them.

Yay, me.

_Fuck me_.

* * *

I was two years old when I asked myself, _did I get reborn like _years _back?_

Mama was walking through the streets, holding me in her arms and it was as we were walking that I realized, _why aren't the cars as modern as the ones from _Before_? _I mean, it wasn't like _everyone _had modern cars but most people had and they were _a lot_. So why were most cars the ones from like the 90's? And the big blocks people were holding to their faces that I horrifyingly realized to be _phones_. There wasn't as much technology as _Before_. The shops didn't have like huge screens passing advertisements or there were these game stores that had these _old _games and okay, that sent a few alarms going off in my mind.

It was when Mama was picking up the newspaper and I could read the date that my mind _froze_. My whole _being _froze.

I _was _living in the 90's.

Holy shit. Was there even _internet_?

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Mama asked, concern written on her face when she felt me freeze most likely. And although she was talking Japanese, I found myself understanding it but that's probably because of the exposure my newly developed brain had to the language these last two years.

Not only was I reborn but I was also reborn in the _past_. Holy crap, how does one work something like _that _out?

"Usagi-chan?"

I thought of something to do that would be believable and pulled at her hair, like any other child probably would, "Mama, there!"

She looked towards where I was pointing and giggled, "You want to play some games, huh?"

I giggled in return and she took us inside the store. Over her shoulder, I observed our surroundings dejectedly.

I'm never going to get used to the 90's.

* * *

When I'm seven years old, I have an accident.

It was _entirely _my fault. I had been playing alone outside the house. Mama was busy with Shingo, my younger brother and Papa was working. I didn't have anyone watching me and honestly, I shouldn't have gone out to street. I _really _shouldn't but the ball had flew out of my hands and when I looked to both sides, there hadn't been any car in sight so I thought it was a good idea.

I hadn't noticed the car going into reverse gear and moving out of the house's garage.

The driver probably hadn't seen me either because I was (_am_) a short child.

I wasn't exactly the most alert girl, alright?

So when it _slammed _into me, my small body was sent nearly _spiraling _across the pavement. All I could feel was **_pain _**and it reminded me vivedly of the time when I actually died. My arm was _twisted _in a way that was not natural and so was one of my legs and I felt so lightheaded and dizzy and I had this urge to vomit. The pain was excruciating and my eyes were stinging and before I knew it, I was silently crying, _it hurts.__I don't wanna die again._

The thought ran through my mind over and over and I was so _scared_. _Terrified_, really. The fear was running through my small body, _way _worse than adrenaline and I could hear people screaming and panicking and _horrible _sounding sob of, "_Usagi!_" reached my ears and there she was. Mama was knealing at my side and there were tears in her eyes and she looked so, so sad.

Why is Mama sad?

"Mama, don' cry," I managed to slur, shaking hand reaching for her pretty face, framed by the dark blue hair I wish I had gotten. Instead, I had gotten a vibrant golden.

". . . gotta sta . . . lease,"

I tried to stay awake, I really did. I did my best but my eyes just . . . slipped closed and I was _floating _in the oh, so familiar nothingness.

I was just floating there, not able to do _anything_, eyes open and staring at nothingness when there was a _pull _and suddenly everything _shifted._I was no longer in the nothingness. I was still wearing my bloody white shirt and ripped shorts but I was instead in the middle of garden, a familiar castle in the distance. The air wasn't airy, it was like it wasn't oxygen but I could still _breathe_. I looked around and when I saw the _Earth_, I _knew _this was the place from those weird memories I got all that time ago.

"_Usagi-chan_."

I startled, turning around. A girl, she couldn't be older than seven, was standing a couple of feet away from me. Her long white gown was beautifully decorated with golden accessories and she had this crescent mark in the middle of her brows. Her blue eyes looked _way too much _like mine from this life do and her golden hair fell from two circular shaped buns on her hair and brushed against the flowers.

She looked like . . . me from this life but _wasn't _me.

And I didn't know what to think of that.

"_Who are you?_" I tried to ask but my voice wouldn't come.

She smiled, such a childish smile and she held out her hands, a small crystal in them, "_I am you and you are me._"

The crystal began _shinning _and _shinning _and warmth filled my whole being and the girl continued walking towards me (she seemed to be changing from child to young adult? And is that _blood _on her chest?) and when she reached me, the crystal began shinning even more suddenly it was _gone_ and she phased through me and vanished . . . into _me_? And the warmth just spread over me and I suddenly felt sleepy and a burning on my forehead and everything seemed to slowly disappear.

A whisper, with a much older sounding voice than my own childlike one, remained in my ears as I lost myself into darkness, "_But don't _be _like _me."

* * *

**IKUKO** gasped when her daughter opened her eyes and reached for her side immediately, only to stop a few inches from her daughter's hand.

Usagi was awake, tears streaming down her face and the wounds on her face seemed to have disappeared along with the ones on her arm and leg that weren't broken.

And what surprised Ikuko more was the little mark, the small golden crescent moon on her daughter's forehead, shinning brightly for a moment before it faded . . .

. . . and Usagi fell into a deep sleep again.

* * *

**So, yeah.**

**It's a bit auish and you can see.**

**The vision of child Serenity using the Silver Crystal to heal Usagi was something I nearly didn't add but I wanted them to see each other. A soul that doesn't belong in this world meeting the soul that was reincarnated in the body she took for her own.**

**It was like they were separate beings but now they've merged together fully. Serenity vanishing into Usagi felt _final _and complete and now there's no way back.**

**I don't know. It's 4am currently. I don't really know what I'm writing. But hopefully it's still goodish? **


	2. two

**I don't own _Sailor Moon. _It belongs to its rightful owner.**

**Also, I don't quite remember the age Mamoru was when he had his accident with his parents but in this story, it happened ****later. **

**I did say this story would be AUish.**

**A _lot more _AUish than I first thought, now that I think about it** **and this story will be a mix, a weird ass hybrid, between the original manga and first anime. **

* * *

I hate hospitals.

Wait, let me rephrase that: I _despise _hospitals. The smells, the dull colors that just seem to quite literally _suck _life out of you and . . . oh, yeah, I've pretty much spent a lot of time in one _and _died in one. I'm absolutely tired of hospitals and doctors and just everything having to do with medicine really because in all truth, sometimes medicine _doesn't _save you. It definitely didn't save _me_, nor any others with the same problem. There was nothing the doctors could do as the desease was way too developed by the time of my diagnosis (because when I was examined all those other times before, they couldn't find absolutely _anything_) and the only thing they told me that I could do was say _goodbye_.

Well, fuck you too. So much evolution in medicine and you can't do _anything_?

I had called complete _bullshit_ on that but there wasn't anything we could do. Her mother and father were forced to watch their daughter frail and waste away in a hospital bed, grabbing onto her weak hand as tightly as they could, begging for her - well, _my _\- life.

So yeah, I hate hospitals and being stuck in one again but as a seven year old with a broken arm and leg _wasn't _helping my mood.

Although Mama made it slightly better.

I wanted to call her Ikuko at first, because she's not my mother but she is and my previous mother is too so it was so confusing. But I realized that the life from _Before_ is over and I'm living in the present so this is my new mother, although my previous one will always be in my heart and my previous father too.

"Your hair has grown quite a bit since the last time we cut it," she muses to herself, running her hands through my golden locks and making a long braid with them, "Do you want to grow it out or cut it, Usa-chan?"

She was right. It used to reach my mid back but by now, just about a couple of weeks later, it grew past my back and bottom, touching the back of my thighs. But I just shrug, "Don't really care, Mama. Do you want me to cut it?"

It's still weird to speak Japanese but I'm getting slowly used to it. I think I used to have an accent because the first time I read out loud in class, the teacher had stared at me strangely but it's mostly gone now. I _think__._

Mama hums, finishing the braid with a black elastic and allows it to fall over my shoulder, giving me a soft smile, "I think it suits you well. The long hair, I mean."

"Then I'll keep it long," I decide, giving her a small smile back.

She leaves at some point (after me insisting and insisting that I'd be okay and because she has another child to take care of but she _promises _that she'd be here again by early next morning) and I'm left alone in the room. The _damn _white room that's getting on my nerves. I try to sleep but it just doesn't come and I end up just staring at the ceiling, forcing myself to go to sleep but it _doesn't _work. My brain is fully awake and so is my body and I just wanna get out.

For God's sake, I wish I had a phone so I could entertain myself.

But alas, I'm a child again and I was reborn in the nineties (through some fucking time travel shit that I'm too lazy to even try to figure out) so I would have to say goodbye to scrolling through _Twitter _anyways.

Sighing, I sit up and slowly and carefully move my legs out of the covers, reaching for the crutches that are next to my bed.

The hospital at this time of the day is mostly empty, except for a couple of nurses that I see walking around, going from room to room. It's still 7pm so they don't say anything as I walk (well, not really _walk_. More like jumping on one foot) through the hallways. They give me a look and then move on to do their job. I continue on, not sure where I'm going but I just walk and walk and watch as many people lie in beds, so many tubes linked to their bodies and I'm harshly reminded of how that was so alike to when I was like that too.

Having tubes linked to your body _all day _isn't fun, let me tell you that. It was uncomfortable and I _wish _people wouldn't have to go through something like that.

But the world is unfair and I know that the wish is an impossibility.

I go through a couple more hallways, remembering each of them because I need to find my way back and stop in front of the very last room. The door is closed and it's the very last door in the hallway. There's no other way anywhere, just the way I came. I look to the name on the plate outside the room.

There's the Japanese writing for _John Doe_ there and my curiosity peaks.

_Who knew that Japanese people use that name as well?_

I grab onto the door handle, a shiver running through my body but I pay it no mind. This gown isn't exactly the most warm. I open the door gently and find myself inside a room identical to the one where I've been staying this last week since my accident. The only difference being the flowers that are by the window, on top of a small table. I step further inside and find the other main difference.

There's a boy sleeping in the bed. He looks to be a bit older than I currently am and there's a white bandage all over his head, messing up his dark hair but overall he looks quite peaceful.

I find myself walking closer to the bed, feeling strangely hesitant. I know I shouldn't be here but . . . seeing children in bed like these made me hurt. No child should have to go through any kind of hurt and they should never lie in a hospital bed. I take his motionless hand, managing to keep myself stable on just one support, and give it a small squeeze.

"It's gonna get better," I say quietly and I know for a fact that this is only a fifty percent chance because it could get potentially worse, but every child deserves hope, (even if back then, I didn't really have any but then again, I hadn't been a child when I died) "I hope you wake up soon."

I move to leave but the hand that I'd been grasping _twitches _and grabs onto mine and when I turn to look, there's a pair of dark blue orbs staring dazzily at me.

This feeling of _familiarity _curses through me as I stare at him and also this . . . ache and _longing _and _hurt _and they don't feel like _mine _at all. Images appear in my mind, making my head feel like it's gonna _explode--_

_Blood. So, _so_ much blood. Why is there so much blood? Panic and fear, so much fear and crying and why is this happening? Why did all of this happen? There's a glimmer of silver and then a shadow casts over me and there's a female high-pitch scream that comes from _me _but it's _not _me,__ "**Endymion**_!"

I jolt back to reality, releasing the boy's hand immediately. My heart's racing like crazy, nearly bursting out of my ribcage and the fear and pain and ache seem to be never ending as they curse through my body and I just _want it to _**stop**. I _don't_ want to feel any of this! Why why _why _**why**?

He's staring at me with confused and wide eyes, seeming more awake and alert than before. His lips part, clearly to say something but I--

With my eyes streaming tears that I couldn't control, I get out as fast as I can from the room.

* * *

**SHE'S **out of the room before he can say anything and he just wishes he had the strength to make her stay.

Nothing makes sense. What happened? Why is he in this hospital bed? Where's his parents? _What _happened to him? There was just _pain _and then blissful nothingness and then . . . _her_.

He didn't know her; can't remember anything about her if she _was _indeed not a stranger but an acquaintance or a friendfriend but she was like a beacon to his attention. With her golden hair in the messy loose braid and those azure orbs that had seemed to stare straight though him. He _felt _like he knew her but that was impossible.

His head is feeling like it's about to explode and he winces in pain, grabbing onto it. _I . . . can't remember anything_ _else_.

"Oh!" he looks over to the door and he finds a nurse with a clipboard in hand entering the room, "You're awake!"

As he learns that he has amnesia and hears about what happened to him, he can't help but think back to the blonde haired girl with the tear filled blue eyes.

* * *

**AS** I carried on with my life, I left the whole thing about the boy and the weird flashes and the feelings behind and moved on.

I went to elementary school, made friends, dealt with Mama's overprotective tendencies, lost friends, hit puberty, got acne and pimples all over (it was _disgusting _going over it again), _unfortunately _got my period again (it was at time like these that I wished I had been reborn as a male) and began normal school, the school I remember going back then as a teenager.

It was easier than I thought, living my life as normally as possible. The thought of _how _I ended up in this position is still in the back of my mind and I think on it time to time but I overall decided to just leave it and move on. There's no need to overthink that anymore.

Basically, I'm _happy_.

I'm finally living happily and no one's taking it from me.

* * *

Holy fucking _shit_.

The _07:55 _blinks in angry red at me and I swear even more, throwing the warm covers off me.

Fuckity, fuck.

"_Usa-chan_!"

Mama's voice echoes from downstairs to my room as I all but _sprint _across the mess that is my bedroom (there's books scattered everywhere and clothes. It's awful, as Mama likes to tell me) to pick up my school uniform.

"_You're gonna be late_!"

_Yeah, yeah_. Tell me something I _don't _know. I don't know how I do it (I like to think as experience from _Before_) but in less than five minutes, I'm all dressed up and gather my blonde hair that is brushing against my back into a messy ponytail and I grab my school bag, running out of the room and going down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I'm here!" I shout out of breath as I pick up the bento she's holding out to me and I begin munching on a toast she holds out to me, "Thfank you,"

She sighs, her hands on her hips and she looks quite unimpressed at my talking while eating, "You don't usually sleep in."

"I was studying until late," I reply, drinking all the milk before putting everything in the sink and I'm pressing a messy kiss on Mama's cheek, before running to the front door, "See you later!"

She shouts something that I don't understand before she appears in the hallway for a small second, "Are you gonna meet up with Natsumi-chan and Naru-chan?"

Nakamura Natsumi is my closest friend. She found me alone one day, in pre-school and sent her chatter to my unresponding ears. At first, I found her quite annoying. She wouldn't _leave me alone_. I wanted to be left alone but she _wouldn't let me_. She stuck by my side and _made_ me connect with her. I began responding to her our of _spite _honestly but as we spent more time together, I realized that she wasn't that bad.

And since then, we've been inseparable.

Well, _kinda_. She still annoys the crap out of me sometimes but still, I love her.

And through her, because she was this social butterfly in school that everyone sort of knew (why she wanted anything to do with me, I have no idea), I also met Osaka Naru.

I didn't really want to be friends with Naru or anyone else. Not even Natsumi for that matter, but she's persistent and before I knew it, we were glued together. All of us. And ever since we started getting alone and become friends, the three of us became _the _trio. You know, that trio of people you'd see walking around in the hallways of school, _always _together.

They're my first true friends in this life and I'll be sure to treasure them.

"Yes!" I shout back, putting on my shoes quickly and picking up my bag again, "I'm going to meet up with them and we'll go together! See you later, Mama!"

"_Be careful_!"

With a quick goodbye, I make my way out of the house and into the empty streets.

Since I'm going to meet up with Natsumi at her house so we can go get Naru after, I don't take the usual way I do when I go to school. I instead take the longer way (it'll take too much time but it's the way to her house so I don't have no choice) and run through the streets, careful not to bump into anyone. After these last fourteen years living this new life, I've grown used to this big city. It's so much different and modern than Lisbon and I still get lost a lot. Natsumi likes to make fun of me because of it.

But it's slowly and surely becoming a home to me, if it isn't already.

I make a sharp turn and my eyes immediately find the building where Natsumi's apartment is. She's the only one of us three who lives in an apartment and also the one who lives with only one parent, her mother. Her dad . . . passed away when she was young, although she never really told us how but we knew it was difficult for her to talk about it. She used to be really close with her dad and her relationship with her mother was really _bad_. But that's mainly the woman's fault. She's rarely at home due to her job and when she is, she doesn't spend time with Natsumi at all. It's like there's this cold wall between the two and the only one trying to break it down is the daughter.

It's awful so usually I ask Mama if Natsumi can spend the night at our house so she doesn't spend the whole time alone in her house.

I'm already pressing the intercom of her floor when I reach the front door and wait.

It only takes a few seconds.

"_Usagi_!" the familiar voice belonging to the one and only Nakamura Natsumi reaches my ears and I wince, "_I can't believe you of all people didn't wake up in time! We're gonna b__e late_!"

"Then why aren't you down here already?" I retort in amusement, grinning. I ignore the stares people coming out of the building are giving me and continue, "C'mon, Natsu! We have to go pick up Naru!"

"_I'll be down there in a second!_"

I release the button and lean against the wall, sighing. Naru is probably already waiting for us and she's gonna kill us when we reach her. A image of small Naru angry and all puffed up like a cat fills my mind and I'm giggling. _She's so cute._

The front door opens and I'm looking to see if it's finally Natsumi but it's isn't. Instead it's a tall guy. Dark blue eyes meet mine and I'm suddenly having a sense of déjà vu. He looks . . . familiar. Something like recognition goes through his eyes too and I think, _w__here did I see him before?_ I don't like this feeling at all. Where do I know him from?

And something that hasn't happened in _years _resurfaces from this part of me that I don't know.

The flashes, the images from the dreams I used to have, the _feelings_. The pain, the ache and something else resurface and no no _nono_**_no._** I'm doing everything I can to push them down. I blink away the water that is filling in my eyes and look away from the guy that is _still standing there, eyes locked on me_.

_Could he be . . . _No, Usagi. Stop. It would be too much of a coincidence.

I left all that behind, including the weird moment with the unconscious boy in the hospital room.

_Let it go, _I tell myself.

Before I can control myself, I snap at him, "Can I help you with something?"

He purses his lips, looking quite hesitant before he seems to give up on whatever is was he was thinking and without uttering a word, he _finally _looks away and moves on.

I keep staring at his back and everything in me jumps when he looks back at me one last time before he's out of sight.

_What the fuck was that_?

"Usagi~!" Natsumi sings, as she opens the front door and finally gets out, "I'm here! Sorry I took so long. Something happened and-- Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I respond, shaking my head from those crazy thoughts and feelings and grab her pale wrist, "I'm fine. Come on! We _have to go_!"

Putting all that behind me because overall it's something I just don't _want _to think about and remember, we rush through the streets in the direction of Naru's household. She doesn't live that far away from Natsumi so we get there pretty quickly and the redhead is, like I knew, waiting for us outside her house, ready to kill us.

I don't know why she waited for us. She could've gotten to school a lot earlier if she hadn't.

"There you both are!" she exclaims, hands in her hips and looking as angry as I knew she was going to be, "We're gonna be _so _late and you will both be dead by my hands!"

Sharing grins, Natsumi and I grab onto each of Naru's arms, interlocking them and begin running again.

We reach the school at 8:37 which is like seventeen minutes after classes began so we quickly make our way to our classroom and before we can open the door, Haruna-sensei is _slamming _it open and _not _looking happy.

Uh oh.

* * *

Since it was like our first time being late, Haruna-sensei let us pass with a warning but told us that if it were to happen again, we wouldn't be as lucky.

And Naru didn't have any reason to kill us both so everything was fine.

We also received our most recent test, which was in English, and when I see the _96__%, _I'm _so _happy that I learned the language _Before _or else I'd be screwed. Japanese class was a complete different story as I struggled _a lot _with it, with the writing and well, everything really.

"How can you get such a high grade in _English _but when it's Japanese you get like 40%?" Natsumi questions, holding my test in her hands to compare it to hers, where a _68% _is written at the top.

I shrug, a secretive smile on my lips, "Don't know. Maybe I'm a _prodigy_!"

Naru snorts and shakes her head, holding her _98%_ graded test, "You can't be a prodigy when you have such low grades in Japanese and History and--"

"_Naru_," I growl at her teasing and she giggles, moving away from my try to punch her arm.

"The real prodigy is that girl, Mizuno Ami! She's a _genius_! Have you seen her grades?"

Speaking of the devil. The girl we were speaking about was sitting alone, in a bench in the courtyard. Her short blue hair was an anomaly to me because _how can someone's hair be that color since birth_? I _know _it has to be dyed. It can't be that color naturally but she's been in my school ever since I can remember and I never, _never_, saw her natural hair color surface.

I'd like to know how she got the courage to dye it or how her parents let her do it.

Maybe I could convince Mama to dye mine.

I snort. Yeah, sure. She'll let me do that when Hell freezes over.

Anyways, back to the topic in hand, Ami _is _a genius. She's the only prodigy in our year and she's absolutely _brilliant_ but she's always alone. I don't know if it's because she doesn't have friends or if it's because she likes to be alone but she's always, _always _alone.

No one should ever go through their younger years alone but I never had the thought to go to her and befriend her.

"Yes, that's true," Naru agrees, looking towards the girl as well, "She's _amazing_. Her grades have never fallen below ninety percent and are almost always perfect."

"Usagi could only wish she were that good," Natsumi teases, immediately moving away when a hand (yours truly) tries to hit her shoulder.

Ha ha. I have such _great _friends.

School ends and we go our separate ways. Natsumi goes to the city with Naru because she has groceries to buy and Naru's mother needs her daughter's help in the store so the two decided to go together. I didn't really feel like going into town so I decided to go home and on my way, I begin thinking of ways to join money because one of the things I really want to do is start to join my own money so I can help Mama and Papa and not have to ask them for money whenever I need something for school or something else. Maybe I could work at a cafe? Would they even accept a fourteen year old? I'd have to see.

When I'm home, Mama shows up immediately, probably having heard the front door closing. She makes her way up to me, "Usa-chan, how was school?"

I'm already going through my bag for my English test so I can show her, "It went okay. We were a _bit _late," She opens her mouth to respond to that but I continue before she can, "_but _Haruna-sensei understood and didn't punish us. She let us off with a warning."

Mama doesn't look happy but she doesn't yell or anything. Sighing, she places her hands on her hips, "Well, I'm glad you guys didn't get into trouble."

I grin at her, glad for the same thing and hold the piece of paper out for her to take, "We got our English test today."

Her eyes move from me to the top of the paper and she looks back at me with a big smile. And I mean it. It's a _huge _smile, "I'm so proud of you, Usa-chan."

And to say that it didn't make me happy to hear her say that, it would be a _big _lie.

"Usagi!"

Shingo shows up out of nowhere and jumps me. Seriously, this boy likes to scare the hell out of me. It seems like he just loves to do so.

"Will you play with me?" He's excited to say the least because I know he means the new game that Mama got him like a week ago. He had wanted it so badly and she finally was able to buy it.

I ruffle his hair, "Yeah, I'll play with you. I'm just gonna go shower first, okay?"

He's nodding and out of sight before I even can say anything else, going back to his place on the living room, yelling, "I'm gonna win this time!"

Mama sighs, shaking her head fondly, "Your father will be home in a bit," she says to me, "so I'm gonna go finish up dinner. Go take your shower, Usa."

No one needs to tell me twice.

As soon as I reach my bedroom, I fall downdown on the big and fluffy pillow I have on the corner of my room, leaving my bag to end up God knows where.

_Shower_, I tell myself sternly and force myself to go do that exact action.

After I'm done and comfortable in my pajamas, I go down the stairs and follow the yelling and whines of my younger brother, who most likely has probably lost again. Snickering, I sit beside him and take the controller from him, ignoring his protests.

"Allow me."

Needless to say, I won. First try. And now he's sulky. When Papa arrives from work, we sit down at the table to eat dinner and _everyone _can see my younger brother sulking and grumbling to himself, while I just refrain from smiling.

"It's not fair," Shingo pouts, messing around with his food.

Amusement is written across my face, I'm sure but when he turns to glare (it's just a huge pout, to be honest) at me, I quickly try to look as innocent as possible and continue to eat my food.

"Its not a big deal, Shingo-kun," Mama says exasperated and tired of his whining. She gives him a stern look and he stops playing with his food, "It's just a game."

That didn't make my brother stop. It just made him even angrier (whinier), "But she beat it first try! She must've cheated!"

Papa, who's been quiet this all time, laughs, which makes me snort and Mama hit his arm playfully, "It's _not_ funny," he says immediately coughing, but the grin he's trying to contain says otherwise, "Listen to your Mother, Shingo."

And my adorable little brother proceeds to whine some more. It's strange to have a sibling but not as bad as I thought. We got alone fine but there were also those 'bad' days where we'd be at each other's throats but nevertheless, I adore him and I know he adores me too. I look around, at my _family, _and smile.

It could be worse, I tell myself everyday, It could've ended up being much, much worse.

The phone rings suddenly and since I have already finished eating, I excuse myself and make my way towards it.

"Hello, this is the Tsukino residence."

"_U-Usagi?_"

I freeze at the voice, dreading filling my whole being. She sounds scared. "Naru? What happened?"

" . . . _Mama is acting weird,_" she whispers to the phone. She must be using the store phone then. And her _mother_? "_She's . . . She's just _weird, _like she's not Mama at all. I__ c-can't explain it-- I--_" She pauses and I can hear her breathing getting faster and the dread I'm feeling gets a million times _worse_, "_C-Can you come to my mother's store? Please?"_

"I'll be there in ten minutes," I tell her, nerves cursing through my body because why is her mother acting weird? What could it possibly be? I can't let leave her alone.

"_P-Please come __quic--_"

The phone call ends and I'm out of the door, stumbling as I put on my shoes, before even Mama can finish asking whatever she was gonna ask.

* * *

I only remember that I'm wearing my pajamas when I'm halfway to the store, when a particularly strong gust of wind hits my body.

_Should've brought a fucking jacket_, I complain but then shake my head. No. Naru's most important. I have to go to her.

When I get to the store, it's empty, much like the empty streets outside, not counting a couple of people going home. There's no light turned on and I can't see Naru or her mother anywhere. The door is open when I go through it and the silence inside is deafening. Swallowing dryly, I look around before making my way to the door that would lead to the back room. A loud sound makes me jump, fear making my heart race. I gulp, before reminding myself that I'm here to help Naru. It's to help Naru.

_You can do this, Usagi, _I tell myself, taking a deep, shaky breath.

Naru _is _in the back room but she's not the one I see first. Someon-- _Something _is standing in the room too and at first glance, I can see that it's Naru's mother but it's _not_. From the back, she looks normal but when she turns to look at me, I clearly can see that it's not her. Alarms start to go off in my head and I get the urge to run_runrun. _She looks _demonic_, with red eyes, deformed face, a creepy smile and _claws_? What the _fuck_? What the fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck_fuck_

I take a step back, freezing in fear, eyes moving towards my best friend, who's unconscious against the wall. She's pale, _too_ pale and her cheeks are hollow and she looks nearly . . . _dead_.

_No_. She's not dead. She _can't _be dead.

"More energy," the _creature _says and smiles a long smile that is _definitely _not friendly, "I want _more_."

I'm out the room as she charges, claws out and growling but I can't reach the front door in time or quite evade when it strikes me and I'm hitting the far wall, blood leaving my throat and _pain explodes _everywhere. I hit the ground and groan, twitching my hand and making sure that I didn't break anything but . . . _I think . . . I broke a _rib, I think to myself when it hurts to breathe. I need to _get __out_, run or get someone. I force myself to get to my feet and throw myself to the right when the creature comes at me again.

_Fuck_.

Deciding to quite literally fuck it, I roll away when it tries to reach me again but it was expecting it it seems because a long, abnormal leg is _kicking_ me away in seconds and I'm thrown across the store and out a window, hitting the concrete floor. Screams of a couple of people that is passing by reach my ears but it sounds like I'm underwater.

_I'm gonna die_, the thought surfaces when I lie there, on the floor. One of my arms is broken, I can't move it and my legs are cut open and glass is sticking out of them and holy crap, I can't see the positive side of this. Black spots appear all over my vision and it blurs, the full moon blurring so much that it just looks like a blob. _I'm . . . gonna die._

**_Again._**

What kind of a world is this? This is _not _my world, my Earth because in my world _mosnters _don't exist. This creature _shouldn't _exist. How is any of this possible?

"_Usagi-chan_!"

I don't know who speaks but I feel something hiting my elbow and I force myself to reach out for it because what could possibly be _worse _than the situation I'm currently in? My hand curls around the foreign object it's a brooch? A _fucking _brooch? _This _is what I'm supposed to use to survive?

"_Use _it! _Shout--_"

The words of whoever is talking are completely lost to me when the monster covers my sight of the blurry moon and though blurry, I can still see the pure evil in its gaze and smile as it reaches for my throat and lifts me up, ignoring my cry and moans of pain. My eyes start stinging with tears.

_I'm gonna die._

"More," it mumbles, squeezing its grip on my neck and I try to grab onto it, struggling to breathe. I kick it even if it causes me pain, even if I could break my legs but I don't _want to die_, "_More_!"

And that's when I feel something being forced out of me.

At first, I think that maybe it's just my strength and it's making me weak but then I remember Naru looking so _dead _and I think that maybe this creature is taking _my life_. My life force. My legs start to go numb, my arms too. I can't kick or do _anything_.

_I need . . . to do **something**_.

_I can't die here. _

_I **can't**_.

_Help me_, I think desperately, _Anything. Anyone help me help help help pleaseplease_

A tear drops from my lashes.

I don't what happens or how but something _bursts_, sending the creature away and then there's just light. I fall on the ground but nothing hurts. Light, warm light and bright and my eyes close immediately. I don't understand what happens next but the creature _screeches _and it _cheers_, saying stuff I can't catch. I just feel . . . _warmth. _Starting from my head and going all the way to my toes and I feel _alive _and _well _and the pain is gone. It's like I hadn't been thrown around like a rag doll before. My body _heals _and is fixed up by ways that I _don't understand_. My arm rises, like someone is holding my hand and pulling it, and I'm being pulled up to my feet.

_C'mon, Usagi, _someone seems to whisper in my ear but I know that there's no one there. Maybe I'm hallucinating, _Don't die here. You still have to live._

**Live**.

**I want to _live_!**

My arms are outstretched without my control, it's like someone's controlling me, and then I feel _something _in my hands but it's not touching my hands but I can _feel _it. There's a long, _horrible __screech _that I'm sure comes from the creature but I can't feel anything but _warmth_. Just _warmthwarmth_

And when I finally open my eyes, Naru's mother's unconscious body is lying on the concrete a few feet away from me, the store is completely destroyed and there's a small this crystal, lying on my opened hands.

I look around and catch sight of a cape? and a _cat_? before exhaustion catches up with me and I'm thrown into darkness, hands tightly around the unfamiliar brooch and crystal.

* * *

**LUNA **had been observing the girl as closely as she could.

Tsukino Usagi _was _the one. She was sure of it. So she spent the last weeks watching her and studying her and trying to find a way to get to her. But no matter what, the girl would _always _slip away. She'd always find a way to. Tonight was the _first _time that she had a chance to talk to Tsukino Usagi and she lost it completely when the girl decided not to follow her usual path to school. So she waited _all day _until she saw the blonde girl again and followed her home, hoping to be catch her and she didn't.

And a few hours later, Usagi _ran _out of the house still in her pajamas and Luna had frowned and immediately followed her.

They reached a store of some kind and after Usagi went in, all hell broke loose.

Luna could only watch helplessly as Usagi was tossed around and _thrown _out the window. All the girl tried to do was help a friend and she was going to get _killed_ for it. She gave her the brooch, the brooch that would allow her to transform into Sailor Moon and told her what to do but . . . it had been too late. Her words had fallen on deaf ears.

The daemon started to drain the girl's energy and Luna was about to interfere and she was sure that the masked guy that was hiding in a tree (why, Luna had no clue) when _it _happened.

A bright light shot out of Usagi's body and Luna was momentarily blinded, having to shut her eyes and turn away but she forced herself to look forward and she saw the blonde rise up, like she was no longer in pain and then Luna saw it.

_The Legendary Silver Crystal._

It _was _the Silver Crystal. Luna could remember it clearly as day now. It was hovering in the air, shining brightly and rainbows seemed to emit from it and the creature _cheered _in glee, reaching out for it when Usagi's hands shot forward and the moment that she was almost touching the crystal, it _shone _and _shone _and it spread everywhere and it was warmth _warmth _everywhere and Luna couldn't take her eyes off it, _off Usagi._

And for a split second, she could've sworn she saw a ghostly image of a long white dress and long golden hair in ponytails flowing over Usagi's form. She could've sworn she saw _Princess Serenity_.

And the memories _rushed _forward.

So, so many and she couldn't control them as they filled her mind and she _saw everything _and _everyone _and it _hurt so **much**_.

But then, slowly and gradually, it stopped and the memories _stayed _but the pain didn't and Luna could focus again. The daemon was long gone; the body it had been controlling lying on the floor. Breathing and slightly damaged but _alive_.

And Usagi is staring at the no longer shining crystal in her hands and it's when the girl turns, that Luna notices the fading crescent moon between her brows, her blue eyes, her face's shape, her _golden __hair_, though it was shorter and in a different hairstyle. _She _was right there in front of her. Those tired eyes seem to blink at her for a second before they close . . .

. . . And Usagi's body falls, completely unconscious, into the arms of the masked man from before, that had jumped down from his hiding place.

Luna hesitantly steps forward, pauses when midnight colored eyes spare her a glance before their on the girl again and she looks towards her too, at her face. Her _familiar _face.

_Soft laughter reaches her ears and she's picked up and Luna purrs, headbutting gently the chin of her owner, Princess Serenity giggling as she holds her tightly . . . _

A tear falls down from the feline's eye before she can control herself.

Tsukino Usagi was no longer just the girl that Luna was going to give the brooch to, give the power to transform into Sailor Moon to.

_Tsukino Usagi was the reincarnated Moon Princess._

She's been there this entire time, right under Luna's nose and she _never noticed_.

All this time . . .

She was right there.

* * *

**It was always kind of funny to me when Usagi just picked up the brooch and didn't freaking wonder, "how is a fucking _brooch _supposed to do something?" Like, it's a _brooch_.** **She just shouted the words, holding the brooch up and well, I find it funny. **

**I also have a headcanon in which the Silver Crystal is sort of _linked _to the person with it in their possession. Like, to their life-force, for lack of better term. So when Usagi is getting her energy sucked out of her, the Silver Crystal kicked into action when its host (gosh, that makes it sound like an parasyte or something) is pretty much dying.** **Don't remember if it's canon and if it's exactly like that but that's how it's gonna go.**

**And there's also _this small _thing I wanted to try out and that was: what would happen if they'd found out Usagi was the Moon Princess _waaaay _early on?**

**And that's also how the last part was created.**

**Sorry about this long note. I just felt like I should explain?? In case some people get mad or give up on this story because of this chapter, which is somewhat fillery in the beginning and it _drags _out and I'm sorry.**

**But I'm still going to keep writing ****it no matter what** **and how long it takes. ****I love this story so much.**

**Until next time.**


	3. three

**I don't own _Sailor Moon_**.

**I apologize for the long time it took for me to update. This chapter was particularly hard to write and although I'm still not quite fully satisfied with it, I managed still to finish it so I could update.**

**Unsurprisingly, quarentine threw my creativity out the window to die. **

* * *

**MINAKO**

Aino Minako had been dreaming away when she suddenly gasps awake, her head hurting so much that it felt like it would split open.

Unknown to her, a crescent moon appeared between her brows before it broke away to reveal the symbol of Venus, glowing a soft orange before it faded.

Memories, so many of them rush forward and fill her head. Memories that she already knew about and new ones and God _stop stop_. She grasps her blonde strands and tries to keep herself from screaming because it hurts _hurts _**hurts**. Her chest is squeezing painfully and tears are rolling down her face but she forces herself to keep quiet to not awaken her mother. She'd rather not the woman be up at this hour.

And holy crap, for the memories to be awakened like this, it can only mean . . .

_I hope it's not what I'm thinking. _

"Minako?"

The concerned voice of her trusted advisor and friend reaches her ears vaguely and she feels the bed dip when Artemis climbs up to reach her side.

"I'm fine," she says, through gritted teeth when another wave of pain goes over her body.

"You're not," the white cat says, tail curling around himself. A few seconds pass before he admits, "And I'm not either."

Minako manages to open her teary eyes to look at her companion, "You mean . . ."

He nods, wincing and closing his eyes for a moment, "Yes, the seal on the Silver Crystal has been broken, which means . . ."

"The Princess has awakened," they finish together.

This is _bad_.

If the Princess has truly awakened, then it won't take long for the Negaverse to find her _and _the Silver Crystal.

_Crap_.

Minako thought she'd have _more _time to get ready for this. Maybe find all the Senshi first and finish what she had to finish, keeping her identity as the Princess to keep the _real _Princess safe and sound.

But now . . . If the seal has _truly _been broken, then they have to find the Princess before the Negaverse does.

The young girl takes a few breaths in and gets out of bed, reaching for her transformation pen.

"We have to find her, Artemis," she says, the pain slowly subsiding and she can focus again, eyes moving to her friend, "We have to keep her safe. And we have to be there for her and for the rest of the Senshi."

Minako stands up, her feet touching the cold floor but she doesn't seem to mind as she stares out the window, towards the full moon.

"After all," she turns around to face Artemis and the symbol of Venus appears again on her forehead when she starts focusing her power to transform, "It's my job as the Leader of the Senshi."

She reaches upwards with her pen and utters the words, "_Venus Power! Make Up!_"

In a flash of gold and yellow, Minako stands in the middle of her room in her Sailor Venus form, which she hasn't used in a while because she'd been using her form as Sailor V.

She and Artemis look at one another and without saying another word, they climb off the window and proceed into the night together.

_Where are you, Princess?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**USAGI**

WhenI wake up, I find myself in a field of flowers and in a place that I only saw in memories, with the Earth hovering above me.

I sit up, confused and disoriented, trying to remember what happened. I had been attacked, wasn't I? By this. . . . creature who had been inhabiting Naru's mother's body and . . .

_Naru. _

I have to find Naru and make she's okay and—

"Usagi-chan."

At the sudden and _familiar _voice, I turn my head quickly to find the source of it and there she is. The girl that I look so much like. She's still in her long white dress, _still _stained in red and she's smiling at me. It's _weird _to have your image smiling at you without it being through a mirror.

"_Who _are you?" I ask and this time my question is said out loud.

She just shakes her head, mentioning with her head for me to follow her and not having anything else I could do, I trail behind her long white tail after getting on my feet. We go through the garden, in the direction of the huge silver palace and I'm in _awe _when I get close. It's so _beautiful_. I can't think of another word to describe it really. It's just plain _beauty_.

"What is this place?" I murmur to myself, turning around to catch every detail of the inside of the palace.

"It's my home," the girl says softly, sadness dripping from every word, "It's where I was born."

"On the _moon_?"

"Yes," she says still in her soft tone, continuing on her way without glancing at me, "My mother was born here and so was I. She was the Queen and I was the Princess."

Woah, woah, _woah_. Moon royalty? What now? Is my mind this fucked up to conjure up something like _this_?

The girl releases a giggle and I startle, eyes wide, "You're not imagining things," she says and holy _shit_, did she just read my mind? "This . . . My kingdom existed a _long _time ago on the Moon. I'm descendant of a very especial race."

"So . . ." I try to wrap my head around all of this, which is fucking _impossible _like _what_? "You're an alien?"

She covers her mouth, shoulders shaking, "Yes, I guess I am," she responds, between giggles.

It's then then I notice that as we walk, the scenery we're leaving behind is falling apart. The once beautiful pearly silver walls turn into a dark grey and in their place there's just ruins. Just broken and old ruins and the structure of the palace is no more. There's _nothing_. It's eary how absolutely dark and _lonely _this place became. I go to say something to the girl but she remains facing ahead, her face shifting between anguish and sadness. It hits me that she _knows _what's happening around us, even though she's not looking at it.

We reach a big door with golden edges and she opens it easily before letting me inside. The inside is a large ballroom of some sorts, but but instead of columns and large curtains, there's only an altar. An altar with a brilliant glow on top of it.

"What's that?" I ask, my eyes unable to move away from the beautiful silver glow.

"Our responsibility," the princess says, stepping even closer to it, "And the cause of my home's destruction."

Her home's... destruction? How could a small thing like _that _be the cause of a whole _kingdom_? I go to move towards her but I find that I can't move. It's like my feet are stuck to the marble floor but when I look down, everything looks normal.

Looking back up, a gasp leaves my lips when I see someone else standing beside the other me. She's tall and with the very same hairstyle as the younger girl but instead of golden, it's a beautiful silver color. Her dress is just as long but there's a downwards moon as the only decoration in her chest and between her brows there's the same golden crescent mark.

"Who are you?" I ask quietly, a shiver running down my spine when she meets my eyes.

"_Many _years ago, my kingdom was invaded by our allies and friends who were being controlled by an evil entity," my mirror image starts saying, hand going towards the glow and it seems to _grow_, "They destroyed everything, killed many of my friends and people and ultimately killed my lover when he was trying to protect me."

At her words, images seem to flash in my head and I grab onto it when it starts to _throb. _A mass of people, seemingly possessed with weapons in hand, the palace crumbling much like I just saw a couple of minutes ago and _screams _and _pain_. So. _Much. _**Pain. **Fuck, what the hell?

"Devastated and in agony," the princess continues softly but her voice seems to be echoing _loudly _in my head as I tremble in pain? Fear? I can't even tell anymore, "I turned the very sword that my lover was using to protect me to kill myself..."

With an horrifyingly familiar scream echoing in my ears, pain _erupts _in my chest and I fall to my knees, a whimper leaving my lips and I reach to touch the very place that is in agony but it comes back empty. No blood, no wound. Nothing. But the pain is still _there_, spreading over my limbs and I find it hard to breathe. I manage to look back to identical eyes to my own, mouthing but not quite voicing out loud, _what are you doing?_

"I _loved _my kingdom and my people," her voice is saying but it's getting harder to hear it with my heart beat frantically beating in my ears, "I wanted to help them and _save _them with the power given to me but in the end, I couldn't do _anything. _I was just the Princess. I couldn't _fight_, I couldn't _protect _and keep my loved ones safe."

"After my daughter died and the war had all but ended," this time is the woman that speaks but it's just as loud and _painful _in my ears as the princess', "I used what was left of my power and the Silver Crystal to seal away the monster that had controlled the Earth's people..."

_Silver __Crystal_? I try to talk, to ask, to _beg _for them to explain what's happening but my voice won't come. I grab onto my head in pain. It feels like it's _splitting _open and a whimper leaves my lips before I can contain it. Black spots start to cover my vision but I tell myself forcefully to _stay awake._

"But the monster found a way to return and it's threatening the second chance my daughter and all of our people were given by me," I hear the _click click _of her heels against the floor and suddenly, the woman's right there, a soft look on her face as she graps my hands and pulls me up. The pain, as slowly as it came, fades away and I'm forced to stare her right in the eye, "Including the Earth and _you're_ the only one who can stop it."

_Me_? What could _I _possibly do? I'm just a normal girl. A normal girl that was someone else entirely _Before _although it didn't matter much. I'm just... Tsukino Usagi. What could a little girl like me possibly do?

The queen - because suddenly it hits me that _this _is the queen, the mother of the girl that I shared a face with - smiles, a soft motherly smile like she knew exactly what I was thinking and strokes my golden strands, "Yes, _you_, Tsukino Usagi. _You're _the only one who can seal away the very same creature that destroyed my kingdom."

No, I _can't. _What is she _saying_? Didn't they see me get absolutely destroyed by the demon that was controlling Naru's mother? I can't do _anything_. I have _nothing_. Nothing special. And I don't mind it. I can finally _live _my life the way _I _want and now all of this . . ._ whatever_ this is, honestly because I can't believe that all of this can possibly be _real. _Another wave of pain goes through my legs and body and I would've fallen on my ass if it wasn't for her _tight _grasp on my hands.

I don't _want _this. I just wanna live as Tuskino Usagi, the normal girl living a _normal _life.

"You need to protect Earth, in the way I should've protected my kingdom," the princess is saying and she also steps close to me and behind her, the glow seems to dissipate. She takes her mother's place and grabs onto my hands and hers feel so like _mine_, "As the heir to the Silver Millennium and Silver Crystal, as my reincarnation, you _must_."

As her. . . _what_? No no _nono_**no**— Slapping away their hands, I close my eyes, grabbing onto my head again, _stabbing _my fingernails into my scalp painfully because I _need _to wake the hell up. I need to get out of this crazy place. Everything seems to _shift _and the floor beneath me _vanishes _and I'm falling and_ falling_—

As the darkness seems to swallow me whole, my — no, _her _voice still manages to reach my ears, like she's right there next to me, falling along with me,

_Protect the Earth and everyone. It's your destiny._

* * *

**PAIN**.

That's all I can feel; cursing through my limbs, my torso and worse, in my head. It feels like it's about to _explode_ and I can't stop it when images - _too many images and feelings and people and god stop this _please - begin to fill my mind to the brim of excruciating pain. It's like all those years ago, when I was begin developed in Mama's womb (_weird, so weird but it's true and I don't really want to remember it_). Images of a castle in the moon, with the Earth hovering above it but it's _different _now. They're _more _and more detailed—

Memories where I was called Serenity and I was a princess and there's these four girls? in suits and they're friends and guardians and I _love _them and want to keep them safe and this woman with silver hair and a moon crescent on her forehead as well and she was my _mother_. The good moments spent in the castle, the laughter and the teasing and _friendship _and _love_. Going to Earth, to the sole kingdom of Earth because thousands of years ago, it was only one sole kingdom and meeting the Prince of Earth and going in secret to meet him and _falling in love with him_ and—

_As the heir to the Silver Millennium and Silver Crystal, as my reincarnation, you_ must.

Her voice - _my _voice - is still echoing in my mind even though I'm no longer in that place and I scream because no no _no no _**no NO**. I was supposed to have a _normal _life, live a normal life with my new family and friends and now it feels like I'm in the middle of stuff that I _don't want to be in. _

_Protect the Earth and everyone. It's your destiny._

Protect the Earth? Destiny? _Destiny_? Why should I care about any of this? Why should I _believe _any of _bullshit_?

. . . _as my reincarnation_. . .

As _her _reincarnation? But I was already someone before and I was most _definitely _not a princess _on the fucking moon. _I _was_ a girl from the city of Lisbon, a girl that didn't get to live much but not anymore. She's gone now, given a second chance when she was reborn as Tsukino Usagi, a _normal _girl living in Japan. Something had rubbed me the wrong way when I realized that it was the 90's, sure, but I couldn't even explain the reason of my _rebirth_, how would I be able to explain the reason I was reborn twenty something years in _the fucking past_?

And the monster and the _crystal _that showed up out of nowhere.

Those are things clearly out of a _fantasy book_ or one of those movies that I'd watch in the hospital _Before_.

A kingdom on the moon, things that happened a thousand of years ago. . .

Humanity doesn't know what happened all those years ago. We believe in logic and in what we _see _with our eyes. We believe that dinosaurs used to roam the Earth because we found evidence in bones. But life in other planets? On the _moon_? I believe that humanity doesn't have the complex to truly believe in life in other planets. We are still egocentric enough to believe that in the universe, in the _whole _spacious and never ending universe, we're the only living creatures.

I don't believe that, of course. I like to think that there's life out there, other than us. There's _millions _of plants and galaxies out there so there _has _to be living creatures too, right?

_You didn't believe in reincarnation either but here you are_, something seems to whisper.

Yes, that's true. I was never one to believe in the being reborn after you died thing that some people believed. Mostly because I wasn't to focused on such themes _Before _and because, scientifically and logically, there wasn't any _proof _for those things to happen and exist.

_And yet, here you are._

And yet, here I am.

No, no _nononono_. I _can't_ take this. I don't want to know this. I don't wanna _think _about any of this!

_Protect the __Earth_. . .

Why should I? I'm just . . . Tsukino Usagi. I'm not even that girl from Lisbon anymore. I think I stopped being her many years ago, her name long lost. I've been holding onto her only to realize that I've let her go already.

I'm just . . . Usagi now; daughter to Mama and Papa, older sister to little Shingo and best friend to Natsumi and Naru and I'm _happy with that_.

_. . . as my reincarnation. . . _

And now, I'm _supposed _to be this other person too? A girl who lived on the _moon_? and that killed herself after her lover was killed trying to protect her, that was tasked to protect a crystal. Am I really supposed to be her too?

_I am you and you are me. . ._

It's like she's right in front of me; long golden ponytails and a crescent moon between her brows and bloody white dress-- No, I'm _not_. I'm not _you_. I'm _never_ going to be you! You've been gone - _deaddeadeadead - _for a thousand of years now and I _may _look like you but I'm _never going to _be—

A voice from before, when I was a child, when I'd been hit my that car, _But don't _be _like_ _me_.

The reflection seems to shatter; it breaks into tiny pieces and despite them flowing everywhere, they don't hit me. I don't bleed. I don't hurt. I just stare at the little pieces of glass spreading all over and glinting in the bright light that comes from the crystal that took over her place. A tear shaped crystal, the crystal that appeared before me when I was battling the monster that took over Naru's mother's body. I don't go near it. I don't want to but it seems to be moving towards me and I don't move away either.

_Protect the Earth. . ._

The voice is echoing louder as the crystal moves closer and the light is _blinding _and it _hurts _my eyes—

. . . _but be yourself, not me. . ._

And it's like when I was facing the creature. Something pulls at my hands, like a ghost grabbing them to raise my arms—

_. . . just _live_, like I wasn't able to because of my failures. . ._

And my hands are reaching for the crystal, my fingertips lightly touching its cold surface—

. . . _we are the same person but we're also not. So live as yourself, not as me. . ._

My hands curl around the crystal and everything _fades to black_.

. . . _and protect the Earth and yourself and everyone dear to you._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I wake up.

It's anticlimactic, if I'm to be honest. No gasping as my consciousness comes back. I just blink away my drowsiness a couple of times only to realize it's still dark and feeling the soft covers over me, I know that I'm in my bed. It's like I've just been sleeping, like in a normal day. It's like I wasn't beaten to a pulp. I don't feel anything. I'm pretty sure that I broke a rib in that fight and that I'd been bleeding but there's nothing. Tiny scars, yes I can see them all over my arms when I check but there's no blood, there's no pain and I'm one hundred percent sure that my rib is no longer broken.

_What happened__? _I wonder to myself as I sit up and that's when I feel something poking the inside of my hand and uncurling it, I'm faced with the very same crystal from my dream; the crystal that the princess and the queen had to protect.

The crystal that somehow ended up showing up in my hands in that fight.

Maybe it's the reason why I'm healed. I had felt my wounds and pain fade when it showed up.

Maybe I can use it on Naru and her mother and—

_Naru_!

It's like a switch was turned on. Energy seems to course through me at the thought of my best friend who had been nearly dead the last time I saw her. I throw away my covers and in two seconds, I'm on my feet and ready to leave my room. The only light source is the moon outside and it makes everything inside my room that it touches _glow_.

And slowly I focus my attention on the black cat sitting on my small couch.

Not sure how I'm supposed to react, I stare at it and it stares back at me with its vermillion gaze.

"Um," it's the only intelligent thing that I can think of and that leaves my lips.

"Usagi-chan," the cat says, its voice soft.

"Yes?" I say back to the cat before it suddenly _hits _me that I'm replying to _a cat. _A _cat _is talking to me. An actually _talking _cat. Excuse my language but, "_What the fuck_?"

_Calm down, Usagi, _I tell myself firmly. Maybe I'm still dreaming. Maybe I'm still inside that damn dreams cape and I'll be back in that beautiful palace with the princess.

"You've fought a monster taking over a woman's body and _this _freaks you out?" it says and I flinch before I can stop myself because the cat is right. It sighs, before jumping down, its tail flicking from side to side, "I've been waiting for a long time to talk to you, Usagi-chan."

"Um," is ultimately the only thing I can apparently say.

"My name is Luna," it - well, _she_, I suppose from what I can guess about the voice itself - tells me as she moves closer to me, "And I've been looking all over for you."

"Looking for me?" I find myself repeating her, not sure what the actual _fuck _was going on anymore.

She nods her little head, the crescent moon between her eyes glinting, "Yes, you."

Okay. _Okay, _calm down, Usagi. You can deal with this later. The cat can just stay here. First: Go check on Naru, "I need to go check on my friend and her mom first and then--"

"They're both alright," Luna tells me, her face shifting so she's smiling, "You destroyed the daemon and the crystal ended up healing the woman's body. The girl inside the store and her were taken to the hospital already."

"They were?" So they're okay? Relief rushes through me so fast that my legs begin shaking. I stumble a bit and the cat seems to move immediately to get to me but I remain on my feet, hand on my forehead, "'m fine. Just . . . tired and relieved."

The monster is gone. It can't hurt me again. I'm fine. Naru's fine. And her mother too. I'm still gonna go see them but I trust that the people in the hospital are taking care of them. I'll go check on them tomorrow. But how _exactly _did I get here?

"How am I here?" I ask the cat, trying to get past how _ridiculous _this whole thing is, "You wouldn't possibly be able to drag me home _and _change my clothes so how?"

And there's also the _how _we're Naru and her mother taken to the hospital. Was there someone watching the fight that night? I think I remember seeing a cape? but there wasn't anyone there with me. I remember the area to be completely wiped out of people.

So _how_?

Luna also seems hesitant to speak, "I'll explain everything, I promise. Will you come with me please?"

Explain _what_? _Who _was there? I'm so confused. And she wants to go where? I just freaking woke up but her tone . . . She sounds so _serious_. I wonder if it's about _her_. Does she know anything? The crescent moon on her forehead reminds me way too much of the princess and the queen so I'm guessing she has a connection to them but they lived a _thousand of years _ago so _how_?

Although I'm not sure what is happening anymore or what kind of a world this is.

Because it surely isn't _my _Earth.

"Okay," I nod my head, taking a jacket this time because I'm never leaving the house in only my pajamas ever again, "But I need to warn Mama and Papa and—"

_Shit_.

Mama and Papa!

Are they still asleep? The clock on my bedside table tells me that it's _3:26am _in bold red and two seconds pass and I'm out of my room, going down the stairs towards the living room where I can hear my parents chatting between themselves and watching TV.

Did they . . . stay awake waiting for me?

With guilt swimming around in my stomach, I step inside and their gazes lock on me immediately.

"Did you just woke up, Usa-chan?" Mama asks me and I know she's talking about my current state, "I didn't even see you come back! Where did you go?"

"Uh," it feels like that's the only thing I can fucking say. I swallow dryly and try to come up with something because I can't exactly tell them that a _monster _took over Naru's mother and beat me to a pulp when I rushed over to go help her. Think, Usagi, _think_, "It was an emergency. Naru needed me but it's s-sorta personal so I can't really talk about it."

Mama's eyes remain on me, trying to see through my lie even though _technically_ it wasn't a lie but she sighs, nodding, "Next time just let us know, okay? We were worried about you."

Papa nods, turning to look at me as well with a slight frown, "You can't just leave like that and just show up and not let us know, Usa. Okay? Even if it's emergencies."

And then I remember the accident I had when I was seven and I feel a million times worse for having done what I did.

Mama and Papa had to deal with me ending up in a hospital before and I didn't even think twice about what my decisions tonight could mean for them. I'm so _selfish_. These people, _my parents, _have done _everything _for me and I remember how distraught Mama was when she found me in the middle of road bloody and nearly unconscious. Papa had been in the same state when he came running to the hospital.

And even though I was fine, they were never really the same after the accident.

They kept me and Shingo as close to them as possible and of course, as I grew up, they let me have more freedom but even still.

I was doing it again.

I rush towards both of them and let my arms go around _both _of them, pulling them as close as possible. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly.

"Usa-chan?" Mama's voice sounds concerned and from my other side, Papa sounds the same when he utters, "W-what's happening?"

"I'm sorry," I whisper into my Mama's long hair and I can feel the emotions bottling up and soon, I'm sure that I'm gonna be crying, "I'm _so sorry_. I never meant to worry you guys and I know that after . . ." My those closes up but I force the words out, "_that _you guys just don't want me or Shingo to be in danger or hurt and I just—"

"Usa," Papa's hand comes to rest in my hair and the way he's running them through my strands make me feel five again and I can remember me clearly lying in his lap, laughing at one of his crazy stories he'd tell me, "Of course we were worried, we'll always be. We're your Papa and Mama. Worrying for you is kind of an automatic part of our roles as your parents."

"But Usa-chan," Mama pulls me back slightly and her hands go to my cheeks, soft and kind and I lean into them, the water in my eyes starting to slip down my face. She quickly wipes them away, "We also _trust you_. As you grew up, you've never given us any reason to worry about you getting in trouble. Yes, we're worried but we know that you're careful enough to keep yourself safe. Yourself _and _your friends too."

Nodding, I stay in my parents' embrace and continue to hold them as close as I can, opening my closed hand to reveal the crystal that I was somehow still holding onto.

_Protect the Earth and yourself and everyone dear to you._

You don't have to tell me twice.

As Luna requested, I put on my shoes and met her outside, after letting my parents know that I was just going back to sleep.

I had to wait until they went to bed and since they were up because they had been waiting for me (_I'msorry_) it didn't take long. I heard their whispers and footsteps in the hall outside my door and when the sound of the door clicking shut, I was out of my bed, grabbed my jacket and went downstairs to go outside as quiet as I could.

Luna was already sitting by my houses gate and as I step closer to her, I realize with a jolt that she isn't alone. There's a man with her and at first, I find it weird and _hilarious _that he's wearing a tuxedo in the middle of the night but then I meet dark blue eyes and I'm suddenly hit with an overwhelming sense of _familiarity _and_ pain _and_ lovelovelove _that it nearly makes me sick in my stomach.

_What the hell_?

Watching his face more closely, I suddenly remember _why _he seems so familiar. His face. _His face. _It's hard not to recognize when the memories are still so vivid in my mind and the _feelings _that are going through my body are just making it feel even more _real_ and I don't want _thisnono—_

It's the damn Prince from _her _life.

It's the damn _Prince of the Earth himself_.

And do you know what makes it worse? I also think he's the guy that I met earlier in the morning when I went to pick up Natsumi, the damn guy that wouldn't _stop staring _and . . . the boy in the hospital all those years ago.

_Well_, I think for myself, _this is gonna be really bad, I can tell._

"Explain please," I tell Luna because I'm getting an headache and I need to _not _feel like punching something.

* * *

**So, I feel like I should apologize for this chapter because it's not my best. I tried so hard to make it acceptable and I still feel like it could be better so I apologize if it feels weird or choppy or just plain strange.**

**Minako's POV at the beginning. I wanted to put a POV of one of the Inner Senshi and who's better than their leader? She's was the best option. With her knowing the most about their past lives, her being the incognito Princess and well, she's one of my favorites. I think I could've done her part a little bit better too but I didn't want to think to much about it or else I'd take it out from the final result.**

**Usagi, Serenity and the Queen. I wanted to create a scene for the three of them and someway exquisite for her to get the memories and know about her being Serenity's reincarnation. It was my favorite part to write by the way. I like their dynamic and I wanted Usagi to meet the Queen at least once before everything that's to come. It may seem out of place and weird but I actually kind of like it.**

**If it wasn't clear already, and I'm explaining for anyone that didn't quite catch it, Mamo was the one who carried her home, with Luna as his guide to her house. It may seem stupid or awkward or whatever but I doubt either him or Luna, after what they'd seen and the memories that the crystal unlocked, would just let the unconscious girl lying in the middle of the road.**

**Final note about the seal on the crystal breaking and their memories rushing forward. I think that's how it works. I haven't read the manga in quite a while or watched the anime but I think their memories started to resurface after the Silver Crystal was revealed. So that's why I put Minako's POV in the first place. ''**

**And I think that's it. Overall, I think the chapter is acceptable so that's why I'm updating it.**

**Once again, I apologize for the delay and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**Remain safe guys. This whole COVID situation isn't over yet so be careful everyone and love you guys. Thank you for supporting me.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
